Vocational Skills
by Neemps
Summary: Xander helps Spike deal with Buffy's absence after The Gift. Oneshot


1 Vocational Skills  
  
By Neemps  
  
Category: Non-Buffy/Spike  
  
Feedback: Neempers@yahoo.com I love feedback! Please Thanks!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this. Does anything else matter?  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after Season 5.  
  
Synopsis: Xander helps Spike cope with Buffy's absence.  
  
  
  
Spike grew restless watching TV and gruffly switched it off. He paced the room back and forth like a caged animal. Grief, loneliness and boredom were taking their toll.  
  
He burst out of the crypt and stormed into town and found a pay phone. After hesitating a moment, he put in coins and dialed a number. Cordelia's voice answered, but it was the machine, "Thank you for calling Angel Investigations. We help the helpless." Spike slammed the phone down. He wanted to talk to Angel, not a bleeding voicemail box. He busted up the phone stand in frustration, hurting his fist in the process. "Oww!"  
  
It was a Friday night. Xander and Anya were cuddled up together on the sofa watching TV. They were trying to decide how they will spend the evening…late movie or TV Land reruns? Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's probably a salesman. I'll get rid of 'em." Xander got up and opened the door.  
  
He was surprised to see Spike standing there. How did the guy even know this was where he lived? "Spike? Uh… what can we do for ya?"  
  
Spike hesitated a moment, then haltingly stammered out, "I was um… just... in the neighborhood and wondered… if you'd like to go get a brew?" he felt like an idiot as soon as he said it and thought of bolting away right that moment.  
  
Xander was more than a bit thrown. "Uh, well, actually, Anya and I were just…."  
  
"Sweetheart, I just remembered that I have to wash my hair tonight." Anya blurted, cutting him off with her lame excuse. Xander turned to her.  
  
"What?" he shook his head at her. Anya motioned for him to come to her for a second. Xander looked back at Spike and said, 'Hold on a moment. Be right back." He closed the door, leaving Spike standing in the hall.  
  
"Great idea Spike," he said to himself, leaning against the wall, "You are really losing it."  
  
Inside, Xander was puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought we were going to have a cozy evening together?"  
  
"I think you should go with him. It'll be good for you. You need more male friends. Male bonding is a good thing."  
  
"I don't want to male-bond with Spike."  
  
"You're his only friend."  
  
"We're friends?"  
  
"Xander, he's lonely. You know he's been having a hard time coping with losing Buffy. He doesn't have anyone to help him through it."  
  
Xander softened, "I guess not."  
  
"It obviously took a great deal of courage for him to show up here. The least you could do is go have a drink with him. Come on. Just this once. It'll be good karma. We can have sex when you get back."  
  
"All right. You wait up for me?"  
  
"You betcha. Go on." She gave him a quick smooch and a push, and then Xander grabbed his jacket and went back to the door and opened it. Spike was still outside waiting, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"The Bronze?" Xander suggested.  
  
"Nah. Is there somewhere else we can go around here?"  
  
"Well, there's a new place that just opened up on Lake Street. Wanna check it out?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
  
  
Sam's Saloon was an Old West-themed bar. Xander and Spike sat at a tall round table with couple of beers.  
  
"Not a bad looking joint." Spike approved.  
  
"A lot of guys from the construction site have been coming in here. I think the owner is a friend of my boss or something." Xander said.  
  
They sipped their drinks without saying anything for a while. Xander decided to just go ahead and ask what he knew they were both thinking about.  
  
"So how are you coping? Is it getting any easier for you?"  
  
Spike chuckled sadly, "It's bloody driving me insane. I can't get my mind off of her. Everything makes me think of her. I can't sleep. Can't stand anything on the telly anymore. It's a struggle to get through each night just to get it overwith and then bloody start all over the next night."  
  
Xander nodded. Poor Spike really doesn't have anyone to help him manage it. "I guess I'm lucky to have Anya. I don't know how I would have handled it without her around."  
  
More silence. Then Spike spoke, "She hated me you know."  
  
"No, she didn't hate you." Xander shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure how she really felt about you, but I know it's wasn't hate. She would've killed you. She had plenty of chances but she never did. That's gotta mean something. She let you hang out with us, she let you fight beside us. She trusted you, especially with Dawn and Joyce."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe."  
  
"What she hated was that sex-bot." Xander smiled.  
  
Spike smiled at that too. The first smile in weeks.  
  
Xander laughed. "Gotta hand it to you, Spike. You found a way to be with her, even if it was just a, facsimile shall we say? Very inventive of you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll never live that one down."  
  
They sat drinking their beers again when Xander came up with an idea.  
  
"You need something to occupy your time so that you won't be thinking about her all the time. Why not get a job?  
  
"A job? You've got to be kidding. Doing what?"  
  
"I don't know. What are you good at?"  
  
"Killing people? Beating up demons? Yeah, there's a huge market for that."  
  
"Come on, Spike. There's got to be something." He thought for a moment. "Well, how about going back to school?"  
  
Spike just laughed. "Oh yeah, I'll fit right in there."  
  
"No really," Xander prompted, "You could take night classes…at an Adult School."  
  
"Adult School? You mean like pornography?"  
  
"No, no, not THAT kind of Adult. There are community classes offered at night. They're designed for people who work during the day and want to continue their education. I might take a class or two myself."  
  
"Really? What class would you take?"  
  
"Maybe Business Management. I don't know yet. I've got a catalog at home. You can take a look, see if there's anything interesting."  
  
"Suppose it can't hurt to take a look."  
  
Suddenly the sound of some people banging obnoxiously on piano keys caught their attention. A few young people who'd had a little too much to drink were hammering out "Chopsticks" and giggling. The owner came over to them and asked them to stop, saying they were bothering the customers. The offenders apologized and walk away. Spike kept looking at the old upright piano. He grabbed his beer and walked over to it. Xander grabbed his own beer and followed him.  
  
Spike looked over the piano carefully, running his hand along the top of it. "This is from my time." He said. At first Xander didn't know what he was talking about, but then remembered that Spike was over 100 years old… and so was this piano. Spike sat down on the bench and put his hands on the keys, then played a short scale going up, and then back down. "It's out of tune but still sounds good." Xander was more amazed by the moment.  
  
"Can you play?"  
  
Spike looked up at him. "Of course. I took lessons for years as a lad in England. I suppose you'd rather hear something American though." Spike thought a moment, and then started playing "Maple Leaf Rag". Xander was astounded. The music sounded professional and here was Spike The Vampire making it happen. Xander saw that the other patrons in the bar were watching and enjoying the music as well. Even the owner came over to watch.  
  
As Spike finished, everyone clapped and whistled. Spike smiled shyly, a bit embarrassed. "Haven't played in years."  
  
A man put his hand on Spike's shoulder and then stood next to him. "I'm Sam, the owner." He offered his hand. Spike shook it. "You're pretty good. Do you know any other songs like that?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Yeah, lots of 'em."  
  
"How would you like a job here?" Sam offered. Spike was stunned. He turned and looked at Xander who had the same stunned look on his face.  
  
  
  
"I would never have guessed that you had a talent like that." Xander said as he and Spike walked through town on their way home.  
  
"I never thought those bloody lessons would pay off."  
  
"You know you're going to need some ID when you start that job."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean a drivers license and a social security card. Gotta have a social security number to work in the US these days, Spike."  
  
Spike was crushed. "Well that's it then. I don't have that. I'm dead."  
  
Xander waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I think I can help you. I know a guy who knows a guy that can fix you up something."  
  
"You? Xander Harris would stoop to such an illegal activity?"  
  
"Shhhhh. A little louder Spike! They couldn't hear you over at city hall!"  
  
"Sorry mate. How would you know about getting something like that?"  
  
"I work in construction, okay? Lots of illegals, if you get my drift. "  
  
Spike slowed down his pace and looked around a bit. Xander continued, "Of course the name "Spike" won't look too legitimate. We'll have to use "William". What's your last name?"  
  
Spike stopped and motioned for Xander to be quiet. "We're being watched. You bring your weapons with you? Stakes?"  
  
"Never leave home without 'em."  
  
"I think we're gonna need 'em."  
  
Just then three vamps jumped them. Two went after Spike, one after Xander. In a fury of fists and fangs, Spike was able to dust one of them fairly quickly. The other was a little tougher. Xander held his own for about a minute, then got into some serious trouble. He had dropped his stake and now the vamp had him pinned and was closing in for the kill. Spike and his assailant took several blows from each other before Spike was finally able to stake him. With no time to lose, Spike pulled the third vamp off Xander and staked him to dust.  
  
"You okay?" Spike asked, pulling Xander up.  
  
"Yeah," Xander groaned, wincing as he stood up. "Thanks. Looks like it's my turn to be Training Boy again."  
  
"Not a bad idea. I might not always be around to save your ass."  
  
"Hey. No charge for that ID. I owe it to you."  
  
"Tell you what. Meet me at the Magic shop and we'll go over some moves, all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
The next day at the Magic Box, Anya recounted to Tara, Willow and Dawn what had happened the previous night and how Spike got a job as a piano man.  
  
"Can you believe that? The guy just offered Spike a job right on the spot after hearing him play."  
  
"That's so cool. To get paid for doing something fun like that." Dawn said.  
  
"Leave it to Spike to come up with a hidden talent like that." Willow said. "And to think we would never have known if Xander hadn't taken him out for that drink."  
  
"We should all go hear him play sometime soon. Show our support." Tara suggested.  
  
"That'll be fun! I can't wait to hear how he plays." Said Willow. "I'm having a hard time getting a mental picture of it."  
  
"I can't believe that Spike would even go to Xander. I thought they hated each other." Dawn wondered.  
  
"So true!" Agreed Willow. "He must have really been hurting."  
  
"Oh big time." Anya confirmed, "Spike was so lonely. I could tell it really meant a lot to him to be with a friend. Even one that hates him. So sad." Anya shook her head. "Despair can be a really devastating state of mind. At least Spike had enough guts to try to pull out of it. And to think he chose my Xander to help him." She smiled.  
  
"Men have a greater ability to admire their enemies and make friends with them." Tara mused.  
  
"You know they're in the back right now practicing their fighting skills." Anya indicated the back room.  
  
"No way!" Dawn was amazed. "Spike is teaching Xander how to fight?"  
  
"Xander really sucks at fighting." Anya admitted. "Without a slayer in town, he really needs the help."  
  
"I guess they don't hate each other anymore." Willow said.  
  
  
  
In the workout room, Spike and Xander planned their fighting strategy.  
  
"Why don't we start with what happened last night. When did it get out of hand for you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Uh, pretty much as soon as they jumped us." Xander admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Okay then. We'll start there." Spike said, getting into instructor mode. "When someone comes at you, the best thing to do is use their own power and momentum against them. All you have to do is help them follow through. Here, I'll show you." Spike positioned Xander as the attacker. "Now we'll just walk through this slowly. Come at me like you're going to attack."  
  
Xander held his arms forward and walked toward Spike. Spike grabbed Xander's arms and pulled him forward a little bit. "See now, what I'm doing is continuing the same motion that you started. I'm gonna pull you forward while I go down to the ground, and then I'm gonna place my foot on your chest and push you right over me like a somersault. Got it?"  
  
"Uh… sure."  
  
"Okay. Real slow. Here we go."  
  
Just then, the girls opened the door a crack and watched as Spike grabbed Xander's arms, went down to the floor and tossed him right over onto a blue mat behind them. Xander landed on his back with a thump. He let out a groan and cough but was okay.  
  
"Get the idea?"  
  
Xander stood up. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Spike got up and walked to where Xander had started previously. "Okay. You try it. You grab my arms, go down on your bum, foot in my chest and over your head. Right?"  
  
"Ready." Xander crouched a little. Spike came up to him, Xander grabbed his arms and went down a bit, then he ended up kicking Spike right in the nuts! Spike yelped, and fell over to the side. The girls winced and then giggled, closing the door before they could be seen.  
  
"What did you say about them not hating each other anymore?" Tara squeaked and the four girls burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
The next day Xander met with his construction worker friend who would be arranging for Spike's fake ID.  
  
"Hey Serge. Thanks for meeting me." Xander nodded.  
  
"So…. What's the name going to be for this guy?" the man asked.  
  
"Well, his first name is William."  
  
"Uh huh. Last name?"  
  
"Well, that's where I have a problem. I don't know his last name. I guess we'll have to make one up for him."  
  
"All right. What's his background?"  
  
"He's from England. London, I think."  
  
"How about Doolittle? Or Poppins?" Serge smirked.  
  
"Very funny. We gotta come up with something cool. How about rock stars? Paul McCartney, Mick Jaggar…"  
  
"Too recognizable." Serge shook his head.  
  
"…Eric Clapton, Phil Collins….. Collins. Hey, how about Collins? There's something kinda vampy about that name."  
  
"Yeah, Barnabus Collins. That vampire dude from the old Dark Shadows soap opera in the 60s."  
  
Xander smiled. "A vamp that likes soap operas. That sounds like Spike."  
  
"William Collins it is then. It'll be a couple of days."  
  
Xander slipped him some cash and the two men walked separate ways.  
  
  
  
A few nights later, Sam's Saloon was crowded and Spike was playing piano. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara entered and looked for a table. They found one in the back.  
  
"This place is a lot more crowded tonight than it was last week." Xander observed.  
  
"Probably because of the superb live entertainment." Willow said.  
  
"Wow, that's him playing right now, isn't it? He's pretty good." Said Tara.  
  
  
  
Spike finished his song and then took a break. He went out the back door and lit a cigarette. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Dawn waiting for him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Little Bit? You shouldn't be out here by yourself."  
  
"I wanted to hear you play. But I'm not 21 so I couldn't go in with the gang. Not that they're 21 either but they had a better chance of getting in than me."  
  
"Do they know you're out here?"  
  
"No, no. I came on my own."  
  
Spike stamped out his cigarette and took Dawn's hand. "Come on, let's get you inside."  
  
He pulled her along with him and they entered the bar. They made their way through the crowd until they found the gang's table. They all waved at Spike, but then were shocked to see Dawn tagging along with him.  
  
"Hi guys." Dawn said, knowing she was in trouble.  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow whined, "You were supposed to stay home!"  
  
"I know, but I really wanted to hear Spike play. Can't I stay?"  
  
"How about one more song and then someone takes her home." Spike looked for approval from the others.  
  
"One song." Willow admonished. Dawn smiled.  
  
Anya gestured to an empty chair. "Have a seat."  
  
Spike sat in the chair and held Dawn on his lap.  
  
"We're all so happy for you Spike. You play the piano beautifully." Tara encouraged.  
  
"Thanks luv." Spike answered a bit shyly.  
  
"Yes, Spike, you are truly a new man tonight." Xander announced, placing the fabricated driver license and Social Security card on the table in front of Spike. Spike picked up the license and looked at the photo.  
  
"Who the hell is this bloke?"  
  
"We had to come up with a photo as well as a last name for you. At least he's blonde."  
  
"Hmmm. Collins, eh? Suppose I could live with that."  
  
"What IS your last name?"  
  
"Says here, it's Collins." Spike answered, remaining safely anonymous. Xander shook his head. He handed Spike the Adult School catalog.  
  
"Here's the listing of classes that are available. The new term starts in a few weeks. All you have to do is show up at the first class and you're in."  
  
While the rest of the gang gave their drink orders to a waitress, Spike started flipping through the catalog. His eyes stopped on the Poetry class.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot…" Xander said, "We needed an address for you too. We couldn't really use the Sunnydale Cemetery so I took the liberty of getting you a P.O. Box. Here's the key." Xander put the key down on the table in front of Spike. "And here's today's mail." He plopped down a bunch of supermarket promos and junk mail.  
  
Spike just stared at the key… and the mail, the license and SS card. He looked up once at Xander and then back at the catalog in his hand. Then he gently slid Dawn off his lap and stood up. He picked up the key and looked at the four friends, but couldn't speak. He kissed Dawn on her forehead and then walked away.  
  
"Is he okay?" Xander was concerned. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him the box without asking him first."  
  
"He's not upset." Dawn said, watching Spike walk out the back door again. "I think he's really touched by what you did." She turned around and smiled at all of them. "For what we all did."  
  
Anya hugged Xander's arm and snuggled up to him. "You did a really nice thing for him, honey. Really nice."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Willow smiled. "I think Spike is having an attack of warm fuzzies. He's just not used to it."  
  
"I gave Spike an attack of warm fuzzies? It's just a P.O. Box key!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"It's a lot more than that sweetie. A lot more." Anya kissed him.  
  
A moment later, Spike came back in and sat back down at the piano and started playing again. A few bars into the song, Spike leaned into the microphone and announced, "I want to dedicate this song to the band of trouble-makers in the back there. Especially the X-man."  
  
Xander blushed and Anya bounced up and down in her seat, clapping. The others smiled and listened while Spike continued to play.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
